Lillian Heart Of The Forest rewritten
by Miluiel Eledhwen
Summary: On their 16th birthday a surprise awaits Harry and Hermione, what is that secret. HPLotR
1. The Letters Have Been Sent

Lillian Heart of the Forest

By Miluiel

Prologue

Disclaimer:

Neither Harry Potter Or Lord Of The Rings belong to me they belong to their respected owners. (But that doesn't stop me dreaming)

* * *

On a dark rainy night, or rather early hours of the morning on the 31st July, a building saturated in a hidden part of London, where two creatures with sharp teeth and a wicked grin were busy preparing some packages from a very, very old client, one that hadn't been around for nigh on 15 years.

Once complete these packages would be sent out across London, carried by two big black owls which flew over unsuspecting houses with their occupants asleep till they reached their destinations, one package was destined to Surrey in a neighbourhood of identical, pristine houses where a neglected 16 year old boy lived, the other to Birmingham to a 16 year old female with a love of learning.

Both of whom slept on unaware of what the dawn would bring with their awakening and the shocking discovery awaiting to change their lives as they knew it, a letter from someone in the boys past, someone the girl never thought would write to her and the secret, the secret that had long waited to be unleashed into the world. A secret that was thought to be lost, buried Halloween 1981 with the death of a red haired emerald eyed woman.

As dawn approached and the residents of both neighbourhoods started to awake the receivers looked at a package dropped off in the late hours of the night both boy and girl picked up a near identical letter to read, getting a big shock as they read.

Back in London the two creatures grinned at the thought of what was to come within the next few days, with one last toothy grin which seemed almost sinister in nature, they parted to their separate duty's. one thought passed through their minds

'_The Letters Had Been Sent'_


	2. Twins!

Lillian Heart of the Forest

By Miluiel

Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Neither Harry Potter Or Lord Of The Rings belong to me they belong to their respected owners. (But that doesn't stop me dreaming)

* * *

Hermione Jane Granger, a normal 16 year old girl who holds many secrets, most of all the fact that she is a witch who attends Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but even this simple secret pales in comparison to what she was currently reading.

As she re-read the letter that was delivered in the early hours of this morning by a black Gringotts Owl, her thoughts drifted to when she had first read through the letter, at first she had been shocked, but as the person who wrote the letter had been dead for 15 years that is no surprise. She had to read through the letter quite a few times before her brain started to work out what the consequences meant for her and one of her best friends. immediately after reading it she had called harry and arranged a time to meet him at the leaky cauldron.

That was almost two hours ago now, and she was currently sat on the Knight bus on the way to meet Harry.

* * *

Harry James Potter considered himself to be perfectly normal , thank you very much, well as normal as a 16 year old wizard who had survived the killing curse could be. Once upon-a-time he would have told you that was the biggest secret he held but now, after this mornings delivery he wasn't quite sure what was happening, or what this would mean in a few days time.

There was however a few things he could be sure about, 1. he now had more than one secret he shared with his friend Hermione and 2. on this day more things had been set in motion, although what he was not really sure of.

At this current time he was sitting in his uncles car on his way to the leaky cauldron, on his way to meet Hermione, as after hearing from the girl in question he had literately begged his uncle to drive him to London which he had only agreed to once Harry had reminded him about the orders threats.

It occurred to him as he was travelling from Surrey to London that he was in shock, but then he guessed that was to be expected as after all its not everyday he gets a delayed post letter from someone in his past who was long dead, and things had only got more complicated as he had read through what they had to tell him.

Arriving in London Harry got out of the car and said a hurried goodbye to his uncle who grunted in reply, quickly as he could he walked to the secret opening to the wizarding world, Diagon Alley and the dingy little pup that was its entrance, where he was to meet his companion.

He once again pulled out the letter which smelt of jasmine his mum's scent he remembered as he read:

Dear Harry,

There is a lot I want to say to you my son but most of all I want you to know that your farther and I love you. No matter what happened or where we are now. I love you.

Now Harry what I need to tell you is only known by the family. Son you have a sister, a twin.

We had to give the girl away for her safety, and you also were to leave us but we ran out of time as you probably know.

Your sister is Hannah Potter but I believe she goes as Hermione Granger now, I guess she attends Hogwarts as you do and I ask you to please find your sister, that is if you don't already know her.  
She will have also received a letter like this today.

The other thing I need to tell you is that I am not human, Harry I am an Elf (not a house elf my son a totally different Species) one of the elder, from a realm called middle earth in a place called Rivendell, my father still resides there and is not aware of my death I believe.

Please Harry I beg you write to your grandfather, tell him what happened here please, also how sorry i am to leave him and the others.

Also Harry this means that your twin and yourself are half elves and as such around others of our race you are Elerossë, get to know your grandfather Lord Elrond he can help.

One last piece of advice Harry DO NOT TRUST ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, he is manipulative and would rather see you dead if it will help him win his war.

Your loving mother

Lilith daughter of Elrond

P.S. Tell my brothers and sister I love them.

Harry finished reading just as he walked into the meeting place and saw Hermione waiting for him at the back of the room he walked over and sat down.

* * *

Hermione had arrived early to meet harry and decided to sit near the back of the pub away from prying eyes, she had ordered a butter beer and read through her letter through again while she waited:

My dear sweet Hannah,

I know you are probably very confused my darling but please read through till the end.

You are adopted, and I my sweet am your birth mother. I was known as Lilly Potter for my married time on earth and you are Hannah Potter, twin of Harry.

I'm sorry we left you but at the time we thought it was for the best, know that I love you and always will my daughter.

I write for another reason as well my dear you see I am not human I am an elf of the elder race which means you are half elven, contact my father Lord Elrond he will help you to understand what I dare not write in a letter. Your elven name was chosen by my sister Arwen and among our race you will be known as Erulissë.

A little word of advice from the mother you never had the time to meet, WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT TRUST ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Your loving mother

Lilith Daughter of Elrond

Hermione looked up when she finished and stared straight at her new found brother, they were silent till Harry decided to go get a butter beer, and as he came back and sat down it was Mione that spoke "well..."


	3. Meetings And Plans

**Lillian Heart of the Forest**

**By **_Miluiel_

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:**

_Neither Harry Potter Or Lord Of The Rings belong to me they belong to their respected owners. (But that doesn't stop me dreaming)_

Previously

_...and as he came back and sat down it was Mione that spoke "well..."_

Now:

Harry looked up at her spoken word and quickly searched her face.

"Well what next?" he asked, the two of them were sat in a small corner of the dusty pub where the lighting was low and cast shadows over the seating area they currently occupied. These shadows were the exact reason that Hermione had chosen this area to sit in while she waited for her brother they provided a clock that allowed them to go unnoticed to the other patrons of the magical pub.

"I guess that the first thing we need to do is to discuss how we feel about this situation and what it means" Hermione Looked deep into Harry's eyes as if searching his sub conscience for something only she knew. Deciding that she had found what she had been looking for she nodded slightly before taking a drink and continuing with her line of thought.

"it is not that I have a problem you understand, it is just that this whole situation is still strange and new, realistically I realise that I have always thought of you as the brother I never had, however now that you are that brother, I find myself realising I know absolutely nothing about you, like you have all of a sudden become this entirely different person I have only just met," pausing to sigh, she decided to look around at the other occupants of the Leakey Cauldron, since she was distracted she jumped when harry started to put his two Knuts in.

Taking a deep breath harry started to talk, "I know what you mean Mia, it is a lot different, and I too feel like I have known you my entire life and yet I feel like I have just met you, I feel that first we should contact this Lord Elrond and then while we wait for an answer from him we take that time to get to know each other better" , he looked into his sisters eyes and she noticed that his emerald depths held the look of thinly veiled hope, smiling slightly Hermione 'Mia' tried to lighten the mood, " mark this day in your diaries girls and alert the ___Daily Prophet today's the day that Harry Potter _the great Boy-Who-Lived-To-Just-Not-Die came up with a decent idea ALL ON HIS OWN!!!" Both siblings broke out into pearls of laughter when Harry's only response was to stick out his tongue.

Once the laughter had subsided Hermione turned serious again, "we should also consider visiting the goblins at some point as well, since we really should look into our parents wills as I don't believe they were ever read and even if they were it seems wired that you have never seen a copy let alone read a copy, the bank should also have been sending you statements since your re-introduction to the wizzarding world. Besides I would like to change my name back to Hannah Potter."


	4. Goblins And Gifts

Lillian Heart of the Forest

By Miluiel

Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Neither Harry Potter Or Lord Of The Rings belong to me they belong to their respected owners.

* * *

The next morning dawned brightly as the recently reacquainted twins awoke from their slumber to join for breakfast at what was slowly becoming their table in the dusty little pub,

"Good morning, my brother, it seems like it is going to be lovely"

Hermione greeted her brother as he sat down to eat, she had been down from her room quite early and by the look s of things had been quite busy if the ink, quills and parchment was anything to go by, Harry greeted his sister with a 'good morning' before helping her to clear up the table for when their meal would arrive.

No sooner was this job complete, when their plats arrived with a pop.

Eating in silence while enjoying the others company gave them time to think on what needed to be done, calmly harry broke the silence by asking if what his sister had been doing when he came down and learnt that she had penned a letter to their grandfather, looking over it once the plates had been cleared he nodded and said he would send Hedwig off as soon as he went back upstairs.

After parting they decided that they would meet up in the hallway outside their rooms in a hour and head to Gringotts, it was time to pay the goblins a visit.

"Good day, my sister and I would like to see our family's account manager and also receive a copy of our parents will please"

Harry asked the goblin at the desk as they entered the bank, they had come to the discussion earlier that he should be the one to do all of the talking as the goblins were more likely to respond to him than to Hermione.

"What family"

The goblin sneered back at them as if he was under the impression that they were below his notice, Harry squared himself and giving the Teller a sharp look snapped out his next few words so as to make sure the creature was aware that he was becoming annoyed.

"Potter, and we would like to see goblin Griphook as he has always been the one I have dealt with concerning banking, if this is a problem of course I am sure we can take our service elsewhere"

The goblins eyes widened at the idea of him being the reason for the loss of a very important account and quickly left his post to run off to get the before mentioned goblin.

As Griphook came out to them the twins inclined their heads

"Good day Griphook, long may your gold flow, and may you family profit"

Harry took the lead again since he was the one who had read more about goblin protocol,

"Good day Master Potter, May fortune serve you well. I heard you asked for me?"

Griphook responded in shock at the formal goblin greeting that he had received,

"I did, and i am sure our meeting will be very profitable for both parties involved, but first it would please me to introduce you to my long lost sister Hannah Potter"

Griphook's eyes widened in shock, quickly recovering himself he nodded his head to the Potter daughter and gave her a greeting before suggesting they move to a more secluded area of the bank so they could talk business.

Moving quickly the twins were lead into a meeting room and offered seats along with refreshment that Harry excepted graciously for the both of them, as Griphook sat down he found himself once again suppressed and gaining more and more respect for the Potters as they waited till he was sat before bowing and seating their selves.

"I am honored that you would take the time to meet with us goblin Griphook there are a number of matters that have recently come to light which, my sister and I feel that not only you should be made aware of but also that may or may not depend upon our accounts remaining in Gringotts service, I mean not to threaten would Sir goblin, but i feel as if certain matters are confirmed and not seen to in a timely matter we shall have no choice"

Griphook was starting to think that there could be no more surprises for him but was quickly realizing that was not the case, he really should have known, the minute that the Potter Siblings had greeted him in the way they did that things were going to get complicated and fast.

"I am not offended by what you say young Lord, nor threatened. However i do find my interest has been spiked"

nodding Harry took a long drink from his beverage before continuing with the discussion.

"We would like to see a copy of our parents wills and a full statement of our accounts, my sister pointed out to me that it is highly irregular that i have yet to see our parents wills and that i should have been in receipt of at least a monthly statement from the age of eleven when i re-entered the Wizzarding world if not even before that, as i have had neither i find my trust waning, I am well aware that these measures should be carried out by our account manager. However given the circumstances i would be privileged if you would except the manager position for our accounts, again i find myself un-trusting of another. Finally I find myself wondering if any goblins know any reason that my parents would have against trusting Dumbledore"

Griphook's eyes widened once more at the shear amount of trust this young man in front of him held for Griphook alone especially as it seemed that a lot of details had been withheld about the accounts. Thinking before answering he decided there was only one answer that he could give,

"No sir you are the one who gives me the privilege, I will take over the Potter account right away, and may i say it is an honour to be working along side you as I do believe you are the first human to speak respectfully to my race since Merlin and for that I thank you Mr Potter"

He intoned calling for the Potter Account files from another of his kind

"Harry please and I'm not exactly human myself"

Harry smirked as the goblin looked over the account files

"Again you do me great honor by allowing me use of your first name Harry, may-hap we should move to the account office instead of staying in the meeting room as it will allow me better access to sort through the account and rectify the mistakes previously made?"

At the twins nods he lead them down a long, long corridor of doors they guessed lead to various account managers offices walking into the one with a plague that read Potter Family Account Manager Griphook outside they settled in the chairs across from the goblin.

"First things first it says here that you were called to a meeting on your 16th birthday so you could achieve head of house status, I…"

"Forgive me but WHAT? I did not get any letters of meeting and I thought you became head at 17 not 16"

Harry cut in, Griphook shock his head

"It appears the letter was sent to Albus Dumbledore as he is listed as your legal guardian he is also the one that should have given you the time for the meeting and a copy of your parents will when you turned eleven"

Harry was fuming, taking a while to collect his thoughts he slowly released his breath before he spoke again,

"Since when was he my legal guardian i was never told such a thing, i apologise if i appear to be angry but the fact is i am, surly i should have been informed of this little detail"

Mione put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down; after he'd taken some deep breaths he turned back to Griphook

"Griphook did the bank ever send me statements?"

The goblin nodded as he started to get a vague picture of just how wrongly these two in front of him had been treated and not only by the bank it seemed.

"Yes we did it is standard procedure they also went to Dumbledore, it make me wonder… I'm sorry Harry I don't know what happened, your parents will stated clearly that he wasn't to have any control over the Potter family fortune and it seems like he has been taking money out of your vault and quite a lot at that, according to this statement here:

1000 galleons was paid every year to Minister Fudge,

500 to a member of the wizardry child protection every month,

10,000 to a vault set up for the order of the phoenix every year,

as well as the equivalent of £500 Muggle pounds a month to a Mr and Mrs Dursley"

Griphook went on to explain, Mione swore she could see a vein throbbing on Harry's forehead

"And account manager Griphook, can you tell me why he was using my money to pay theses people?"

* * *

As the siblings came out of the bank it was in a stunned silence, according to what they had found out Dumbledore had been paying Fudge to slander Harry all last year, someone to hush up how he had been treated the last 16 years, the Dursley's for housing him if you could call it that AND to fund the order.

In addition to this he had known about Sirius' innocence as it was written on their parents will and he WITNESSED it, the will also stated that if anything happened under no circumstances was Harry to be placed with petunia they even gave a list of about 20 different family's he could have been brought up by.

Add to the fact that the will stated that both children were to be emancipated when they hit 13 and you could say that they were very unhappy with certain people at the moment.

Although both were furious they had at least been able to sign the paper for the emancipation and get back control of the Potter family fortune, so that was something good out of the whole mess.

Hermione had asked Griphook if he would send a copy of the will to Amelia Bones head of the DMLE to look through along with a note from Harry explaining the situation and he had been happy to do so, Mione had also officially changed her name back to Hannah Lilith Potter.

After having lunch in Diagon alley it was decided that there next stop was to go shopping.

* * *

Harry and the now official Hannah Potter had been into Muggle London for their shopping in order to get them both some clothes but mainly for Harry, which according to his sister he defiantly needed as she was not going to be seen with a brother who looked like a street rat.

They had just got back and were both in Harry's room at the cauldron, Harry putting his things away and Hannah reading a book she had brought on his bed.

Once Harry had finished he turned to his sister, just watching her it came to him how much alike they really were;

Han had dads eyes and cheeks but her mums nose and facial structure, Harry speculated that if she had her hair straightened she would look just like their mum but with dads hair and eyes, he felt sorry for her, he knew what dads messy hair was like mainly UNCONTROLLABLE.

Other similarities was that she loved to read and although if you asked him Harry would deny it but he too had a secret passion for books and learning after all he was top of his class in Muggle school, he didn't know why he had decided to keep it a secret at Hogwarts he guessed it was his Slytherin side showing keeping it to his advantage as everyone who really knows anything understands that:

Knowledge Is Power.

As he watched his sister a thought came to him and he dug through his trunk to find his album he tapped the book with his wand producing a copy mentally smirking to himself he tapped his wand again this time on the copy which he then placed on the bed next to her and put his back in the trunk, without looking he told her he was going to get some Butterbeer to which she just nodded, laughing to himself and shaking his head he walked out with a smile on his face.

Looking up from her book Hannah found herself to be alone thinking back she recalled her brother mentioning going some where, oh well, shrugging she reached to put the book she was reading on the bed side table knocking something off the bed as she did so, hoping that what ever had fallen wasn't broken she reached down to pick up what looked like Harry's photo album looking at the cover she gasped and started to cry happily for on the cover read;

'To my Dear Twin sister Erulissë,

To remind you of mum and dad when you need it.

Now that were together again lets not be parted

and always remember... 'Knowledge is Power'

as Harry came in she threw herself at him 'thank you' she whispered in his ear to which he replied with 'no problem' she pulled away with a big smile but then frowned,

"Rosse how did you make the album were still underage?"

she asked him sternly placing her hands on her hips in an imitation of Mrs Weasley, she was quite good at it too, Harry looked at her sheepish

"No were emancipated"

He explained to which she relaxed and smiled sheepishly back at him

"I forgot"

she replied to him which had Harry hugging her close laughing.

saying there goodnights they parted to get ready for bed.

* * *

Hope you all like it please tell me what you think, Thanks Miluiel


End file.
